Inuynacho
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Soo bored. My first Inuyasha fanfic! YAY! so, its basicly a crackfic that i started one night while i was bored...that turned into...complete...and utter...CHAOS!


Inuynacho…

AN/ So bored in science….this is what happens. I haven't seen all of the episodes, sadly. But I saw the first 11 then I kind of cheat and watch it every morning, so there's this big block of episodes that I haven't seen…so take it easy on me because I'm pretty sure most of the names are spelled wrong…

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Third person… **

Deep deep in the forest, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Songo, Miroku, and Kilala sat eating instant noodles. Suddenly, Kikiyo burst through the woods.

"DIE INUYASHA, GRRRRRRR!!" she screamed pulling from her pocket, a…FEATHER! She jumped at him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed as Kikiyo proceeded to cut him up into bite sized pieces with the feather, until the little pieces stopped twitching.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome gasped. **(Have you noticed that if there was an N in kagome's name, her name would have the word gnome in it? Just thought I'd point that out.)** She jumped at Kikiyo and pushed her into the ground. "EAT DIRT, BEEP!"

Miroku watched in shock.

"What the H's going on?" Inuyasha said, sitting up IN ONE PIECE. Miroku stared at him.

"Didn't Kikiyo just cut you up into little bite sized pieces."

"yeah, but without me, there'd be no show…"

"So you cant die?"

"Basiclly…" Inuyasha said, shrugging. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, well, Kagome's trying to kill Kikiyo. Because she thinks your dead." Miroku said, turning his head to look at Inuyasha. Err, well, where Inuyasha SHOULD have been…where did he go??

In a Field nearby…

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the field, his face covered in cheese. He shoved another handful of nachos into his mouth.

"Hmmmm, Nachos…"

Suddenly, he had the realization that would change his life forever. He was not a half demon half human…person. No. He was…a…NACHO MAN!!

Back in the forest…

Kagome continued to beat the crap out of Kikiyo. Suddenly, Shippo ran into the middle of the fight.

"I've decided to no longer be a fox demon." He said. "I am now…A SQUIRREL DEMON!!" he sprouted buckteeth and ran off into the woods to look for acorns.

Songo was under a tree in the fetal position.

"Make the madness STOP!"

Sesshomorou (How the heck do you SPELL THAT??) suddenly appeared.

"Guess what everyone?" he said with a big creepy smile on his face that I've NEVER FREAKING SEEN BEFORE! "Me and that creepy centipede lady are gonna get married now. By."

"Hey! Sesshoumoruou?" the author of this story called from her hidden hiding place in a tree.

"Yes??" he asked with shifty eyes.

"How do you spell your name?"

"I dunno." He said, shrugging and then ran away.

Kagome and Kikiyo had not paused in their fighting. Kagome was now shoving Kikiyo into a blender. Where did she get the blender? The world will never know…Kikiyo was dead now, but poor Kagome had lost her mind when Inuyasha "Died", so she started to shove Songo into the blender as well.

Suddenly, out of the forest stepped King Inuynacho. Covered from head to toe in cheese and wearing a crown made of nacho chips. Everyone (Not including Kikiyo because she's dead now) stopped what they were doing and started to bow down.

"All hail The Nacho King!" They said. Suddenly, Kilala stood up.

"GIVE ME YOUR NACHOS!!" she screeched in a HUMAN LANGUEGE. She jumped at him, all claws.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuynacho screamed as Kilala attempted to devour him whole. Suddenly he went from jerky Inuynacho, to SCARY INUYNACHO! Ya know, with the claws and the fangs and the red eyes and the 'GRRRRR'. He attacked Kilala back, and eventually ended up killing her. While he killed Kilala, Kagome continued to stuff Songo into the blender.

Kilala was now dead, and Inuyasha, suddenly having an evil episode, decided to go off into the forest and kill all the innocent little forest creatures that never did anything to him.

So, how do we solve the Psycho Kagome problem? Well…

Kagome looked up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as the boulder falling from the sky crushed her bones.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
